


Her Last Love

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is worried that Klaus will win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Last Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Her Last Love  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus/Caroline  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Word Count:**  
>  **Summary:** Caroline is worried that Klaus will win.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word scary on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

She didn’t like Klaus. Not at all. And she wasn’t attracted to him in the least. Caroline nodded her head emphatically. How could she be? He was everything that she shouldn’t want. 

_He’s your first love. I intend to be your last...however long it takes._

Shivers danced down Caroline’s spine at the memory of the words Klaus had said to her. And the scary part, the thing that worried her the most, no matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn’t help but think that Klaus would be exactly what he had said he would be... Her last love.


End file.
